Raspberry Cheesecake
by anime-fangirl26
Summary: A short, fluffy oneshot of a sweet Ririchiyo and Miketsukami moment 3 Kindly leave a review


It was around 2:00 on a Wednesday afternoon. The fluffy white clouds rolled across the blue sky, complimented by the sun, dazzling its rays across Ayakashi Kan.

Inside the mansion, a tall man was sporting a grey tuxedo, a crimson red, button-down shirt, a plain black tie and polished black shoes; his hands were covered with black gloves that stopped right below his thumbs. His messy black hair fell on the sides of his face and cupped his cheeks a little too perfectly.

Miketsukami strolled through the hallways rolling the food cart down the corridor with his mistress's afternoon tea and snack. It was a fun job, having the opportunity to make multiple trips between Ririchiyo's room and the kitchen. Whenever the young girl would call him requesting for a snack, his heart would leap up to his throat, overjoyed at the fact that he would see her again. Trips like these made to her room meant that she either wasn't feeling well or had too much work to bother going all the way downstairs. Sometimes she would get held up if Kagerou or Zange were in the lobby as well.

Nevertheless, Miketsukami would undoubtedly enjoy the trips to the lobby where he would meet her and serve her favorite cakes and tasty delights. Even if his schedule was interrupted and he had to put off his work, he always looked forward to these little visits. If it was for Ririchiyo, he'd do anything.

He stopped in front of a maple door at the end of the hallway and lightly knocked on the door.

"Ririchiyo-sama," Miketsukami called. "It's time for your afternoon tea." When he didn't hear a response from the other side, he turned the knob and entered the room, rolling the cart in front of him.

Bookshelves lined the right side of the grand room, which reached to the ceiling. On the far side of the room was a large window, covering 3/4 of the wall, granting the resident a gorgeous view of the property and the rest of the town. In front of the window was an oak desk, topped with a sea of colorful letters and envelopes. The trash can underneath it was overflowing with said papers and spilling over the edge onto the floor. Sitting in the black chair behind the desk was Ririchiyo.

She was writing furiously at a green, natured-theme letter, occasionally sparing glances at another letter for reference. After a few more moments of writing, she placed the pen down and reorganized her desk in order to make room for her snack. Once she stacked papers on both sides of the desk, Miketsukami took that as his cue to put her tea and snack on the table.

"I brought you a raspberry cheesecake with some Earl Grey Tea. I hope you enjoy it, Ririchiyo-sama." Miketsukami set the tea cup in its saucer on the table and poured the steaming tea into it, adding 1 gram of sugar, just as Ririchiyo liked. He set the plate with the slice of cheesecake in front of Ririchiyo along with a fork, and stepped back behind the chair, leaving her to her snack.

"Thank you," she replied in a small voice. A light pink hue traveled across the expanse of her cheeks and she immediately lowered her head so her hair would fall around her face. She didn't want Miketsukami to see her blushing just because he served an afternoon snack.

Ririchiyo studied the cake before taking the fork to cut off a small piece. Pink Icing with bits of raspberries covered the top part of the cake while there were layers of the same icing inside the cake. She stuck the fork in her mouth and relished the overwhelmingly delicious and mouth-watering flavor and texture of the cake, making sure to lick every inch of the fork covered with icing. After she swallowed it, her eyes widened slightly. "I-It's delicious," she murmured under her breath, though Miketsukami picked up on it.

"Oh, Ririchiyo-sama! I am honored that the cake is to your liking!" Miketsukami cried, a light tint of pink spreading across his own cheeks. A warm hearted smile formed on his lips as his eyes traveled down to meet Ririchiyo's in a brief glance. She soon whipped her head to the other side to avoid Miketsukami seeing the mad blush she was probably wearing at this point.

"Ha, don't let it get to your head. It's pretty decent for someone in your position," she quickly retorted, her sarcastic smile taking its place on her lips.

A few minutes later, Ririchiyo finished the last piece of his cake and placed his fork back onto the plate.

"Miketsukami, come here," Ririchiyo demanded in a firm tone, though she faltered a bit at the end. She didn't face the demon as she addressed him; she simply stared at the door on the opposite side of the room, too embarrassed by what she was about to do. Miketsukami, upon hearing his master's request, walked until he was standing next to Ririchiyo's chair.

"Yes, Ririchiyo-sama?" the SS Agent asked. Before he could even blink, Ririchiyo caught hold of his tie and forcefully brought him down, crashing their lips together. Miketsukami's eyes were wide, but only for a split second, before they slowly closed. As Ririchiyo wrapped his arms around her partner's neck, Miketsukami brought his hand up to gingerly caress Ririchiyo's cheek, rubbing his thumb in circles across the silky skin.

Miketsukami softly bit down on Ririchiyo's bottom lip, causing the girl to gasp, giving Miketsukami access to freely explore her mouth. Ririchiyo boldly took advantage of the intrusion and clashed her tongue against Miketsukami's, and before long, their tongues intertwined in a furious dance, curious to taste the other. Miketsukami could taste the sweet lingering's of the raspberry cheesecake in Ririchiyo's mouth and it of course tasted like the most scrumptious delicacy in the world. He could have remained like this forever, tasting his young and innocent mistress_, _but he wasn't expecting the sudden lack of sweetness against his lips as Ririchiyo pulled away.

Her face was pale and was draped with a veil of bright pink. Her eyes were hazy, as if she desired more. Well, that wasn't a lie. But her vulnerable face was soon replaced with her normal façade. She coughed, as if to bring Miketsukami back to reality.

"Ririchiyo-sama…" Miketsukami started. He didn't really know where to start the conversation. His partner had suddenly kissed him out of the blue and then broke it. What was he supposed to say now?

"It was too sweet," Ririchiyo started. Miketsukami looked down at the girl in the chair with a confused expression.

"Pardon, my Lord?" Miketsukami asked, scrunching his brow. Ririchiyo looked up at the confused demon and specified.

"The cake. It was too sweet. I know I requested for something sweet but that was too much." By the time Ririchiyo ended the sentence, she was smirking up at his butler. Miketsukami's eyes softened and then he grinned, finally understanding the intent behind the cake.

"Well then, Ririchiyo-sama, maybe I should just continue to make it _too _sweet for you, seeing as your reaction towards it was greatly to my satisfaction," Miketsukami countered, his innocent face plastered on.

"Hm. Maybe you should." With that, Ririchiyo pulled Miketsukami down for another passionate kiss.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D If there were any mistakes, please tell me cuz I literally only spent about 15 minutes on this story XD  
**

* * *

**This story is pretty much the same as my Kuroshitsuji story "Sweetness". I was faaaaaaaaaaaaar too lazy to think up of a new plot and I've been dying to write an InuxBoku story.**

* * *

_**SPEAKING OF KUROSHITSUTJI, IF YOU READ MY STORY "HE'S BACK" I'LL BE UPDATING THAT IN THE NEXT WEEK AND A HALF SO KEEP YOUR EYE OUT FOR IT!**_

* * *

**OH and follow my NOBARA YUKINOKOUJI RP BLOG ON TUMBLR! (We have a whole RP family!)**

**nobarayukinokouji . tumblr . com  
**

**I write fanfics on those too so if you have something you want me to write, tell me!**


End file.
